


Hidden Behind Closed Doors

by vrepit_nah



Series: The Sexcapades of Demons and Angels [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Hunk (Voltron), Angel Keith (Voltron), Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Confident Keith (Voltron), Deepthroating, Demon Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Forbidden Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scared Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Some Plot, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), Tails, Teasing, Tired Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: Part Two follows Keith and Lance navigating their relationship. Mostly the physical aspect.Shiro slightly regrets things.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Sexcapades of Demons and Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Hidden Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse for working on my smut writing skills. Enjoy!!

" _Ngh_ , Keith," Lance groans. When said angel presses further into the tip of Lance's cock with his soft lips, the demon breathlessly grabs his dark hair to tug lightly, trying to avoid the halo atop his head. Every brush of feather from Keith's wings along the length of his body and thighs, gentle and ticklish and teasing especially against the skin of his hips just adds to the ministrations Keith performs on his cock.

When Lance shifts, he earns a light smack on the side of his ass that has him flinching, but man does it do wonders for the shooting pleasure down his spine. Keith quickly dips down and wraps his lips around the head of Lance's cock, sucking lightly. "no moving," he rumbles.

Lance moans. It's _loud_. Desire shocks through his nerves as he looks down at the dark head of hair between his spread legs, Lance feels like the luckiest demon in the world.

He's just glad Shiro knew about their location now that Keith and Lance began dating in front of Shiro. The first couple of times displaying their affection openly was a little terrifying because Shiro noticing them seemed like they were committing a crime, but whenever Lance pressed a kiss atop Keith's head or when Keith wrapped a strong arm around him, they only see fondness in Shiro's gaze.

Of course, except for the times they scar Shiro when they begin their... Canoodling and he walks in too suddenly and then no one is having a good time.

Well, they learnt their lesson to never, ever, _ever_ do it in the toilet. Even the bathroom counters were a no go—hell, bathroom counters were the main reason other than being walked in by a red-faced Shiro who desperately needed to use the toilet. Nonetheless, the last time they tried the bathroom counters, let’s just say sinks are a turn-off (even though Lance was pretty sure Keith wouldn’t mind being pressed up along the mirror there).

Just...toilets— _no bueno._

However, any other spot was free game. Lance didn’t feel ashamed even when they did it in Shiro's bed, quick and dirty that had Keith flushing with embarrassment—because Shiro sleeps there, _Lance!—_ but Lance had only licked into Keith harder, pressing him further into the comforter with one hand grabbing that plush hip, the skirt of the white robe fluttering uselessly down Keith’s waist.

Keith certainly had no objections—read: could only garble and mumble incoherently as Lance pressed a finger into Keith, right beside his tongue—but the next time Lance tried to tug Keith to the bed, the angel shot him a dirty look and flew away as fast as possible.

And now, Keith is getting his revenge. When he dragged Lance into the kitchen cupboard above the counter, Lance felt a thrill because they never did it in there before.

A long, deep suck has Lance jarring back to reality where Keith’s violet eyes are fixed on him, glowing in the small light from his halo. “You zoning out on me, baby?” Keith rasps, licks lightly over the tip and Lance’s head falls back, hitting the sugar tin with a soft thud. His pants pools around his ankles doesn’t let him move much.

“Ha—ah! Don’t stop,” Lance mumbles, and when Keith kisses along his shaft, the demon’s knees shudder under him.

It takes a second, but then whip-quick, Keith’s arm lashes out and grabs Lance’s tail. The very one sneaking up his thigh like a silent snake. “For the last time,” Keith growls, “that’s going nowhere in me.”

“Boo, you bore!”

Keith’s eyes narrow. “Is that so?”

Lance hums, tail flicking casually in the air. Just when he is about to say something that would probably get Keith riled up, they hear the creak of the front door swinging open, clear as day because of Shiro’s adjoining kitchen and living room.

“Adam!” Comes Shiro’s surprised shriek, and the thud of footsteps towards the door sends their hearts racing.

Keith and Lance exchange looks, but when Lance sees that Keith has this mischievous, deadly glint in his eyes, his face pales.

“Sorry to drop in unannounced but my neighbours were at it again,” Adam says, sounding tired. The little gap between the cupboard doors shines with light and shifts with Adam’s movements. “Hey, where’s Keith and Lance?”

When Shiro stutters for an excuse, Lance taps Keith’s head in warning. “We gotta go, we can’t—”

“I’m a bore, huh?” Keith says, something so evil lacing his tone that Lance shudders.

“Keith, wait, no, no—” Lance’s protests turn desperate as Keith dips down, envelopes Lance’s cock into his mouth and goes down on him so fast that Lance can only choke out a strangled gasp. “Keith!”

Keith begins bobbing his head, wet tongue tracing the vein on the underside of the cock, and when one hand goes to Lance’s spine, smooth and curved, his fingers find the base of Lance’s tail. He grips the part that meets his lower back and tugs hard. Lance’s head slams back loudly against the tin, a full-body jerk making the demon bite back a moan. There’s a sharp swish sound as his burning red wings flare out and knock into the packet of flour stacked beside them.

Keith’s eyes flicker up, amused and as Lance would say—demonic—which is quite the table-turner. Turn-tables. Something with tables turning somewhere Lance isn’t gonna bother hurting himself to figure out because Keith just pulled off the hottest move of deepthroated his length, those perfect pink lips wrapped tight and snug and god, _so wet_ , around him, slurping quietly.

“What was that?” Adam asks suddenly, and the two hidden beings tense up.

“What was what?” Shiro pipes up nervously. “There’s nothing, what’s what? Nothing!”

“Where are Keith and Lance?” Says another quiet voice, probably the sweet angel of Adam’s—Hunk.

Lance hopes that now at least, Keith would _move away_ so they could present themselves, maybe make up a viable enough excuse that’ll keep them safe. Even though the prospect of getting caught hot and sweaty against Keith here only makes him more aroused. But Keith’s hand only circles Lance’s tail, digs into the sensitive skin and drags his nails lightly, _teasingly_ , drawing shivers and short breaths from Lance, who is now sweating and panting above him. His cock jumps slightly when Keith hums in delight and yanks his tail.

“T—Tease,” Lance swears quietly. “We’re gonna—gonna get caught.”

“Not if you stop talking,” Keith murmurs, watching every twitch of his fingers and dry mumble from Lance’s lips. When Keith grips the base of Lance’s tail and begins stroking it, it’s like magic is unfolding with the sight of Lance’s shaking knees and the way the tip of his cock brushes against his lips, smearing precome over him dirtily. Keith still laps it up with his tongue eagerly, and they’re so distracted in each other that they don’t notice the approaching footsteps. Keith bobs his head faster now, getting Lance quickly to his breaking point, every touch of his tail having him bucking, practically rutting himself in Keith’s mouth as that wicked angel _hums around his cock_.

“Adam, wait!” Shiro shouts and then something slams against the cupboard and the entire thing rattles, jarring both of them out of their stupor, and Lance accidently bucks his hips forward and straight up _deepthroats_ Keith, who gags on his cock. The action squeezes his grip on Lance, and just when Lance groans out loud, so loud, Keith’s wings shoot up and slam against his mouth, feathers and all tickling his face.

And it’s too much. Keith’s constant edging over the past ten minutes paired with the hot and tight feeling around Lance has him biting his lip so hard the skin breaks as he shudders, once, twice, and then comes hard enough that his vision whites out. He spills into Keith’s mouth with a breathy _hnnnhg_ , his wings pull taut, and then a deep, warming feeling washes over him as his legs buckle.

Just outside, Adam manages to get a hand on the knob of the cupboard. It turns.

Keith is quick to grab Lance, heart in his throat as he drags Lance behind the flour packet, the demon moving sluggish but awake enough to be terrified of getting caught. And still the thrill of it thrums in their veins as Keith plucks Lance’s tail that has been curling on the ground.

The door swings open and light floods in blindingly. They hold their breath (Lance nearly goes blue to stop his panting), hold each other, and when Keith happens to look down, he nearly bursts out laughing because Lance still has his pants down and he stands on shaky, baby-deer legs, with the top part of his suit loose and he looks wrecked.

A few seconds later, the door closes and Adam is heard calling Shiro a strange character.

Keith bites his lip, a smile nearly breaking out over his face, and Lance’s cheeks are as red as his wings. “That was close,” he whispers.

Lance glares at him. Instead of arguing, his tail wraps around Keith’s waist and pulls him flush against the tall demon. His hand goes underneath the skirt of Keith’s robe, brushes his thigh gently. His lips tug into a smirk. “My turn n—”

“Nuh-uh,” Keith places a hand on his chest and pushes him slightly. “The longer we stay here, the worse things will be. You know what a bloodhound Adam is.”

Unfortunately, Lance does. He pouts as he dresses himself again and nearly squeaks when Keith smacks his pert little ass.

“They definitely sorted you wrong,” Lance mumbles, “you’re a fucking demon.”

“No, baby, I’m fucking a demon.”

As Keith turns to peek through the gap of the cupboard doors, Lance mocks him under his breath. When the coast is clear and Lance looks presentable enough, they sneak out of there and resume their bickering dynamic, noting the clear relief in Shiro’s face.

And the narrowing of his eyes that mean they’re gonna get a lecture later.

Damn it.

“Where were you guys?” Adam asks suspiciously. On his shoulders stand an angel, dark skinned, buff (phew, those muscles with that outfit just screams hottie), and all-round sweetheart—probably the definition of an angel, is Hunk. He regards Keith and Lance with a happy smile. On the other shoulder lounges Pidge, the short height, short-horned, short-tempered demon who actually isn’t the worst one out there but definitely the most devious, manipulative demon they have ever encountered. She is fitted in a deep green suit and black wings sprout from her back, wicked, ending with talons. Her tail flicks around curiously.

And she studies them treacherously close. Half the time around her makes lance paranoid because that demon looks like she can see through their souls…if they have souls. Lance isn’t too sure.

“Oh, you know, trying to flush Cupid here down the toilet.” Lance grins, taking a seat on Shiro’s shoulder. The man is visibly uncomfortable because he fucking _knows_ what they were up to.

Keith makes a displeased sound. Adam points to the angel. “What’s that on your neck?”

Everyone turns to Keith, who freezes. His gaze finds Lance who has gone white as a sheet. When Keith touches his neck, he finds a little bit of white liquid—oh fuck, oh shit, oh no.

“Oh,” Keith dumbly says. Instead of freaking out like Lance is internally because he can see the panic in Lance’s eyes, Keith bites back a face of disgust as he begins rubbing it into his skin. “Moisturiser. Must have … missed a spot.”

Lance is getting a headache. Shiro is disturbed. Adam isn’t completely placated but he lets it go.

Hunk, ever the angel—literally—breaks the tension with an exclamation. “Do you guys want to try my peanut butter cookies?”

“Lance can’t, he’s allergic,” Keith says absently.

For the second time that day, he is the center of attention, and for maybe the hundredth time that day, Lance looks on the verge of dropping death with cardiac arrest.

Seamlessly, that fucking demon of an angel says, “what? Gotta know my enemy’s weaknesses.”

“He did try to poison Lance once,” Shiro adds.

Hunk rubs his chin. “It’s interesting how we can have allergic reactions like humans. Makes me question if there are errors in the production system.”

Adam clears his throat, sending Hunk a stern look, and the angel shuts his mouth. Lance—Lance _listens_. Adam does work for the Moral Corps where everything surrounded by the ‘helpers’ are studied and researched. Hell, Adam is a stickler for the rules and it terrifies Lance and Keith every time he visits, but because he’s dating Shiro, they work around it.

But sometimes, Lance wonders what’s going to happen to their relationship when the men decide to upgrade their status. If they move in together, how would things work?

Would he and Keith be separated? Reprogrammed? Lance cant live with that thought.

As if reading his mind, Keith smiles at him softly for a second before they return to the conversation. It’s not the biggest comfort in the world, but it’s enough to calm him down. They’d have to figure it out, but for now, they spend as much time together as possible.

Which includes sneaking around like a couple of exhibitionists on a streak.

Lance sneaks a glance to Keith who has on the smuggest smile in the known universe. If that’s the game Keith’s gonna play, then Lance is going to show him who’s going to win.


End file.
